You Can't Hurry Love
by mardel
Summary: Bailey pays Sam a visit after time has past.....
1. Default Chapter

Bailey knew it wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't help himself.   
He talked himself into looking up Sam after all this time. Not at the  
last minute he was getting cold feet. A man who'd never lost his head  
under fire. Who'd served two tours in Nam. Was losing his cool over  
seeing an old friend.   
  
He turned off his truck and switched off the head lights. He should have  
called first. But some how he thought it would be better if he just showed  
up on her door step. He rubbed a hand over his face, it had been two  
years since he'd last seen her. He wondered if she had changed at   
all. He knew he had, all the worry over the VCTF's budget had added   
some grey to his temples. Losing Rachel after defending her to the  
Powers that be hadn't been a walk in the park either. But he'd saved  
his little group from the accounts ax. He was the primary profiler now  
but at least there still was a VCTF.   
  
Bailey took a deep breath and let it out slowly, he checked his reflection  
in his review mirror. He was running out ways to stall himself. So he   
pocketed the keys and opened the door. He took another deep breath  
on his way to the door. It was just dusk, so he was fairly sure Sam would  
be home. She was a stickler about spending as much time with Chloe  
as possible now.   
  
Bailey rang the bell, and waited. He knew he could be catching in the  
middle of fixing dinner. The door swung open, and he saw her standing  
in front of him a look of surprise on her lovey face. Her hair was pulled  
back, into a tail, she looked younger than ever.   
"Bailey! Oh my God!" Sam lifted a hand to her mouth, to keep from  
cying out.   
"Hi, Sam how have you been?" Great opening line Malone, Bailey chastized  
himself as he took in how beautiful Sam looked.   
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked then welcomed him with a hug.  
Bailey wrapped his arms around her, squeezing tight, she had always   
felt perfect in his arms.   
" I was in the area, and I thought I'd stop by and see how you are doing?"  
Bailey said, his voice deep and soft in her ear. Sam melted into his embrace  
she hadn't known how much she missed his hugs until she was in his arms.  
She stayed there, longer than for just a welcome hug. But she knew he  
wouldn't mind. Bailey was a master hugger. Always had been.   
  
"I'm so glad you did, wait until Chloe sees you she'll flip. She should be home  
from her club meeting in a few minutes." Sam told him while staying in his  
embrace. One hand at the base of his strong neck, the other spread wide  
over the breadth of his back.   
  
Bailey held her unti she moved away from him. He'd missed having her  
in his arms. He was still in love with her, it was one of the reasons he'd  
come.   
  
"Bailey come in, let me look at you."Sam stepped back, into her front  
hall and looked him over. "You've been taking care of yourself?"   
  
"I've been trying to." Bailey patted his middle, he was ten pounds lighter  
than the year before.   
  
"You look handsome as ever." Sam said before realizing she didn't usually  
say things like that to him.   
  
Bailey's eyes blinked in surprise. Sam telling him he was handsome?  
What was up with that?   
  
"You look good, rested. The country life must agree with you." He smiled  
at her and waited to see what came next.   
  
"Can I take your jacket? It's not fall just yet but I don't have the air on.  
I'll get you a cold drink." Sam offered to take his suit jacket.   
  
Bailey shrugged out of his jacket and she hung it in the hall colset.   
Sam noticed he was wearing a short sleaved shirt under his jacket,  
she couldn't recall ever having seen him do so before. His biceps  
were huge. She swallowed, when had he gotten so buff?   
  
"The kitchen is this way." Sam stammered, suddenly she was aware  
of Bailey like she had never been before. His solid presence behind  
her effecting her like a school girl on her first date.   
  
( Ok more? Do you like? Let me know. mardel) 


	2. chap 2

He followed her into the roomy kitchen.   
  
Sam opened the fridge and took out a pitcher of ice tea.   
She poured two glasses and handed one to Bailey.  
Her finger tip touched his hand during the transfer, and she  
was jolted by the feel of his warm skin.  
"Please sit down, tell me what brings you out this way?"   
  
Bailey waited for her to sit down then, pulled out the chair  
across from her.   
"Just wrapping up a case from a few months ago." He didn't want  
to talk shop with Sam, that wasn't why he'd come.   
'Why did you come Malone?' he thought to himself, 'did you think  
if she saw you again she'd just throw herself into your arms?'  
  
"What have you been doing to keep busy?" He supposed she had gone  
back to her photography.  
  
"I've taken up my old hobby, taken photos of everything in sight,  
but I've managed to sell a few here and there."   
  
"That's good to hear Sam, I'm glad you're happy here." He sipped his  
ice tea, and exhaled.   
  
"Chloe should be home soon, her meetings are usually only two hours   
after school.   
  
"I'll bet she has grown since I saw her last." He was making small  
talk, because he was afraid to tell her why he'd really come.  
  
Sam was studying him with the eye of a photographer, he was a handsome  
man, he had strength in his face, and she was noticing in his build  
too. She couldn't believe she'd never known his arms were so huge.  
They flexed with every move he made, she couldn't keep herself from  
watching. Bailey had always been one to talk with his hands, but  
she'd never had the treat of admiring his strength while he talked   
before.  
  
"How is everyone? John, George?" she asked, she talked with Grace every   
so often but she never said much about the men she worked with.  
  
"George is working on a new program for weeding out just the right   
information.  
John is the same as always, dating ten different women a year, or   
more."  
Bailey laughed at his own joke.   
  
"I'll bet, he should settle down one of these days. He just hasn't met   
the right  
person." Sam said and as she looked up at Bailey her gaze locked with   
his.  
She was looking into his expressive dark eyes, there was something   
there,   
something she'd never noticed before. But it couldn't be, not Bailey.  
Sam blinked and the moment was gone.   
  
  
"Mom! Mom! is that… it is, Bailey you came to see us." She jumped into   
the  
kitchen and rushed forward to hug her favorite 'uncle'.  
  
"Hey, slow down," Bailey welcomed her into his embrace, hugging her   
close.  
He kissed the top of her head.   
  
"When did you get here? Did mom know you were coming?" She rushed   
through  
her questions.  
  
"A few minutes ago, and no it was a surprise." He laughed.   
  
Sam smiled, he had the most wonderful laugh. She hadn't heard it often   
enough   
during all those years they had worked together.   
  
"Bailey you are planning on staying for dinner I hope?" Sam asked, she   
hoped  
he would stay.  
  
"Yeah, you have to stay, I have so much to tell you." Chloe grabbed   
hold of  
his hand like she use to do when she was little.   
  
Bailey smiled, "I can't turn my two favorite girls down."   
  
"Come on I want to show you my room."   
  
"You two go ahead, I'll check on dinner." Sam waved them off.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"I'm so glad you came, I've got stuff I need to tell you. I thought   
about  
calling you and telling you, but it didn't seem like the kind of stuff  
I should talk about on the phone." Chloe lead him to her bedroom.  
  
Bailey was instantly on guard, had Chloe had problem she wouldn't talk   
with  
her mother about?  
  
"See we really like it here, I mean I didn't at first but I do now. But   
mom  
has been kind of unhappy. I mean it's been almost two years since we   
got  
here and she never does anything but take photos. Angel comes to visit   
all  
the time and we go to the movies and shopping and stuff like that. But   
she  
hasn't had even one date."   
  
Bailey nodded, know he understood why Chloe hadn't wanted to tell him   
on   
the phone.   
"You think you are a good judge of when your mother is ready to start   
seeing  
men again?" Bailey tried not to chuckled as he asked her this question.  
  
"I don't know if I am or not, but I know she's sad still. I haven't   
seen her  
smile hardly at all in months."   
  
Bailey had seen her do nothing but smile at him since he had arrived.   
  
"Can you stay a few days? You aren't in the middle of a big case or   
anything?"  
Chloe asked, her hands held together in front of her like she was   
praying for  
him to say he could stay.  
  
"I can stay a day or two. But that isn't going to solve you mom's   
dating   
problem."   
  
"You can take her out, with you it's not a date. It's just friends   
doing  
stuff together." Chloe had a plan up her sleeve and she wasn't above  
lying to him if it meant getting Bailey and her mom together. 


	3. chap 3

Bailey agreed to stay for the weekend. He wondered if what Chloe had been telling him  
was true. That Sam was unhappy.   
  
"Mom, I asked Bailey to stay over that's Ok right?" Chloe knew her mom wouldn't  
mind, she liked Bailey more than she did almost anyone.   
  
"Of course it is honey," Then looking up at Bailey, "But only if he has the time. You  
know he has an important job and he can't always get away."   
  
"I'd like to stay, if it's no trouble?" Bailey quailified. "If you had plans..."  
  
"No, we'd love to have you spend the weekend if you can." Sam smiled, she was kind  
of looking forward to having Bailey around for a day or two.  
  
They all shared the evening meal together, Chloe told Bailey about her newest  
fascination, clothes, and learning to make them in design class.   
  
"It's really Home Ec, they just gave it a new name so the kids would think it was  
something better." Sam whispered to Bailey during Chloe's long winded explanation.  
  
"Bailey why don't you bring in your stuff while Chloe and I clean up in here."  
  
"Sure if you don't want any help?" He offered.   
  
"No, we are fine." Sam shooed him out of the kitchen.   
  
Bailey stood on the porch for a few minutes and inhaled the clean air, he was thinking   
about lighting up one of his favorite cigars but he knew Sam preferred he smoke outside.  
He didn't really want to spend that long alone outside. But he must have spent longer  
thinking than he planned. Sam joined him on the porch.   
"I didn't see you inside, it's nice here. Quiet." Sam stood beside him near the porch   
railing.   
  
"It's very nice here. Take a walk with me, show me the lay of the land." Bailey   
stepped off the porch and lifted his hand to Sam.  
  
" Alright we can walk off dinner." Sam joined him on the front path. They walked   
towards the woods.  
  
Bailey beside her, matching his stride to hers, keeping his head turned slightly sideways  
so he could hear her and glance her way ever so often.   
"I've taken a hundred photos of this valley, it is always changing." Sam took him to  
one of her favoirte spots in the neighborhood.   
  
"It's beautiful Sam." Bailey said, but he was looking at her as much as he was at the  
scenary.   
  
Sam was aware of him, like she had never been when they worked together. But she'd  
always been so worried about Jack, back then that she didn't notice much besides details  
about the case or cases they were working. She studied Bailey's biceps again as he was  
looking out over the valley. How had she ever missed those, they looked like they belonged  
to a professional wrestler. Not that is made any difference, Bailey was still her friend  
the person she cared about more than anyone but Chloe and Angel.   
  
"Sam can I talk to you a minute?" Bailey sounded serious, his voice had dropped  
to an even lower base.   
  
"Yes, of course is there a problem?"  
  
"I don't know, you tell me, CHloe said that you are sad all of the time. Now I have two  
girls and I know they can exagerate things. But, there's usually some truth behind it."   
He cocked his head to the side a little and studied her face as he asked her if she was  
alright.   
  
"I'm not laughing and smiling all the time. But I'm a peace finally, I don't know if  
I can be the person I used to be. Not after everything that happened." Sam told him  
truthfully.   
  
"That's a fare answer, have you talked with your old professor about all of this?"  
Bailey knew she was the only shrink Sam would talk to about her life.   
  
"Yes, and she agrees, I may never be carefree like I once was." Sam expalined.   
  
"If there is anything I can do? If you just want to get something off your chest  
you know I'm ready to listen." Bailey touched her arm and nodded.   
  
"I know Bail, there is one thing. When did this all happen?" she motioned towards  
his bulging upper arm.  
  
"I'm sorry what are you talking about?" Bailey was clueless she meant his muscles.  
  
"This," Sam motioned again at his arm.  
  
Bailey looked down at himself, "Sorry I still don't know what you mean??"  
  
"This Bailey," She ran her hand over the swell of his arm, 'My God that feels so  
powerful.' Sam noticed at once, as her hand caressed his arm.   
  
Bailey grinned at her, " Most of my life, all the time I've known you."   
  
"Oh, God Bailey really? I never knew you were build like... I mean, that you looked  
like this, ... Boy do I feel stupid." Sam shook her head, then slapped her palm on   
her forehead.   
  
"Hey, none of that, not on my behalf." Bailey grabbed her wrist and stopped her from  
any further attacks on herself.   
  
"I must really have been self absorbed, I sort of knew you were strong. I just never   
considered the details that went with the strength."  
  
" Don't concern yourself it's not important." Bailey shrugged it off.   
  
"I am sorry, Bail. You're my best friend in the world, you would think I knew  
this about you." She was suddenly choked up, a tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
"It's not important Sam, don't ...." Bailey felt her sorrow, he didn't understand   
why this was troubling her. "Come here." He drew her into a embrace, her  
face pressed into the hollow of his neck and shoulder. Sam sobbed against him  
for several minutes. He just mumered nonsence to her and stroked a large hand  
over her back until she calmed down.   
  
"Feel better?" He lifted her chin and looked into her big blue eyes.  
Sam nodded, "Yes, thank you. But you know something?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"I really missed you, and this." She sighed and rested her cheek against his  
shoulder again, her arms wrapped around his chest. No one hugged like Bailey. 


	4. chap4

At Her Door  
part four  
  
Bailey was feeling very protective of Sam, but he was also feeling sad that they had  
been apart all this time. She needed someone in her life to lean on, he'd always been  
that person before. She'd been alone all this time. He was going to have to bury his  
desire and offer her the support she needed.   
  
Sam sighed and relaxed in his embrace. He had missed having him in her life.   
But she hadn't realized she missed the hugs. Not until she was back in his arms.  
  
Bailey now knew Chloe had been right about her mom. She was sad, she did need  
to get back into life. He was going to do his best to liven up her life while he was  
visiting.   
" Let's go back to the house. It's getting dark." Bailey suggested.   
  
"Thank you." Sam moved out of his arms. She still couldn't get over the look of  
his build. And the fact that she'd never noticed. She was shaking her head at her  
own blindness, as they walked back to the house.   
  
Bailey stopped and grabbed his bag from the truck.   
"You're sure you don't mind me staying a day or two?" Bailey asked, placing his hand  
on the base of her neck.   
  
"Of course not, don't be silly." Sam opened the door and he followed her inside.   
"Your room is the one at the end of the hall. I'm going to fix some coffee."   
Sam headed for the kitchen.   
  
"Sounds good, I'll be back in a minute." Bailey took his bag to the guest room.   
Chloe's door was closed so she must still be doing her homework.   
  
Sam was standing at her kitchen sink daydreaming. Bailey had hugged her only moments ago and she was still filling comforted. But she was also feeling more.  
It had been so long since she'd found herself attracted to a man, since Coop's  
death, there had been only two. But both were only short infatuations, nothing  
lasting, the time she and Paul had kissed there had been no chemistry at all.  
It was so none romantic it was laughable.  
  
But, today in His arms there was reaction. It was soothing, but it was also arousing. A feeling Sam hadn't experienced in a long time. Her mind took the  
idea and ran with it. Bailey and her back on the hill, him holding her, her hands  
wrapped around his powerful shoulders. Sam looks up into his dark eyes, and  
kisses him. He welcomes her kiss, his hold changes one hand bracing her head  
as he shifted the pressure of the kiss. Her mouth opens to him, their tongues  
touch, tease. Sam moans, in reaction to his skillful kissing.   
  
"I never knew you cared this way." She murmurs to him between kisses.   
"I've always loved you Sam." He confesses.   
  
"Sam Chloe is still doing her homework." Bailey entered the kitchen and shocked her  
out of her very pleasant day dream   
  
"Oh, yes once she gets started it's best to let her keep going." Sam blushed, at the  
thoughts that she'd been thinking about him.   
  
Bailey noticed her flush, "Is the coffee ready?"   
  
"A few more minutes." Sam placed a plate of cookies on the table, with out meeting his eyes. She was embarrassed he caught her.   
  
"Sam I'd like to do something tomorrow, is there anything going on around here this time  
of year?"   
  
"There's a festival for crafts, and artists along with a music program down at the fairgrounds. It's kind of a fall festival."   
  
"Sounds like fun, will you join me?" Bailey picked up a cookie and took a bite.  
  
"Sure, Chloe's troop is working at a booth to raise money. But I can give you at least   
half a day."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bailey looked like he'd just stepped out of one of her romance novels. Sam's guilty little pleasure that she hide from everyone. She'd come to appreciate those silly romance novels you found in discount stores.   
He was wearing faded blues jeans, a medium blue polo shirt, with a very small FBI  
logo embroidered on the chest and hiking boots. His hair was brushed back as always  
but in the morning sunlight he looked younger than his years and very handsome.  
  
"Chloe said you double teamed me this morning, she snuck in and turned off my alarm  
clock and you fixed her breakfast." Sam smiled at him, lifting her hand to shield her  
eyes from the bright sun.   
  
"I thought you could use a little extra sleep, I would have made you breakfast but Chloe  
insisted you only have one piece of toast and coffee."   
  
"Yeah, my stomach doesn't like food early in the morning." Sam reminded him.  
"You look already for our trip to the festival."   
  
"The weather report said mid sixties, I've got a jacket in the car but I don't think   
I'll need it. Are you ready?" Bailey had been cleaning up his truck from the drive  
Chloe had helped until only a few minutes before when she'd bolted for her room  
to change into her scout uniform.   
  
Bailey smiled at her, she was wearing tan slacks with a yellow twin set. She had on   
walking shoes and was carrying her purse and another bag. She'd left her hair down,  
except for the sides which were clipped back so when she was working they would  
stay out of the way.   
  
"Mon come on we're going to he late." Chloe blotted out of the front door slamming it  
behind her and ran for Bailey's truck.   
  
" I'm ready slow down." Sam went to the passenger side and climbed in, Bailey held the   
door for her.   
  
When they pulled up to the parking area for the festival Sam was feeling almost   
joyful. She was going to be spending the day with her best friend, and her daughter.  
  
"Chloe had to report to the booth for the morning shift, and I have to check in and  
see what need to be done." Sam warned him.  
  
"I'll tag along." Bailey was feeling great, he didn't care if he had to help man the  
booth as long as Sam was there with him.   
  
The Scouting booth was filled with girls and mothers. Bailey didn't feel out of  
place, he'd done scouting with his girls on more than on occasion.   
  
"Sam, Chloe glad you made it. We're a little behind with setting up, I had to  
make a run to Jen's house and pick up half the supplies. She had an emergency  
at the hospital and wouldn't be able to make it." They were greeted by a short  
dark haired woman, wearing a vest and a change maker.  
  
"Oh, then you'll want me to help out here this morning?" Sam nodded.  
  
"Yes, if you can. I have people lined up for the afternoon shift."  
  
"Pam Dare I'd like to introduce you to my friend Bailey Malone. Bailey this is Pam  
she's the Scout Master of Chloe's troop."  
  
"Nice to meet you Ms. Dare, my girls were in the scouts when they were that age."   
Bailey shook hands with the woman.   
  
"Hello Mr. Malone nice you to drop by our little booth."   
  
"Bailey it looks like I'm working this morning. So if you want to wander around and check  
back here in a few hours." Sam as sorry she couldn't spend more time with him.  
  
"Ms. Dare help the tarp is falling." One of the girls yelled.   
  
Bailey was quick to respond to the sound of worry in the girls voice. He moved to  
grab the loose stake and move it back so it was taunt.   
"If you have a hammer handy I could tighten up the tarp for you?" Bailey offered.  
  
"Thank you, I'm great with tents but this things always give me trouble." Pam   
handed him a small mallet.   
  
Sam shrugged and went to help arrange the contents of the booth.   
  
"Who's the guy with your mom?" Nina asked Chloe while they were helping to  
unload the supplies from the back of Pam's van.   
  
"That's Bailey, he's on old friend."   
  
"He's kind of nice looking, old but big and strong." Nina giggled.   
  
"Yeah, he is older than most of the fathers around, but he's been part of my life  
forever. I like him a lot." Chloe told her.  
  
"Is he dating your mom?"   
  
"No, but I'd like it if he did."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bailey spent the next hour helping with the booth. Carrying boxes, lifting the heavy   
table they had been supplied with to a better location for the display.   
  
Sam noticed again how powerful he was as his arms bulged when he lifted the table   
and moved it to a new location. Several of the other ladies noticed to. Sam heard  
them comment on Bailey several times during the time he was helping out.   
  
"I don't know how serious she is about him. But if it was me, I'd snap him up in a  
heart beat."   
"He's not as young as some of the men around but he sure looks good."  
and  
"Both coming and going, if you know what I mean."   
  
Sam smiled at their comments. Bailey was attractive, but he was a lot more than that.  
He was generous with his time, his talents and he cared.   
  
The festival got underway at ten, their were people everywhere. The booth did a hit and  
miss business for the first hour. Bailey hung around, watching the crowd and keeping an  
eye on his girls. Chloe was having fun but Sam seemed subdued.   
  
He took Pam aside after an hour and asked her if he could take Sam with him for   
a few hours.  
"Yes, with all your help this morning, you go ahead. Enjoy the festival. Chloe will  
be safe here with us."   
"Thank you."   
  
Bailey touched Sam's shoulder.   
"You're boss said I can borrow you for a little while." Bailey smiled at Sam.  
  
"Oh, let me tell Chloe." Sam smiled back.   
  
"OK, Mom have fun." She waved bye to Bailey from her place at the cash box.  
  
Bailey walked with Sam towards the main area of the fair. His hand at the small  
of her back. A habit he's always seemed to have. He treated ladies with respect  
and courtesy. Not because they were the weaker sex, but because he was raised  
to protect and care for the women he encountered in life.   
  
They listened to the band for a few songs then a group of Irish Dancers came on  
the stage. Bailey was thrilled, it was part of his heritage after all, the part he'd not  
had much exposure to.   
His grandmother Malone had once shown him how to dance 'River Dance' style  
but he'd not been interested that much in dancing at age eight.  
  
"Do you like bagpipes Bail?" Sam could take the music in small doses, but considering  
he loved opera she didn't figure he'd care for the more primitive music.   
  
"I do, I think it must be from another life. I seem to know the melody even if I've never  
heard the song before. It gets to me right here." He tapped his chest over his heart. 


	5. chap 5

Sam watched Bailey as he watched the dancers. She was enjoying spending time   
with him. Almost to much. She would really miss him now when he went back  
to work.   
  
Once the Irish dancing was over the moved on. In search of some food for   
lunch. They choose differently, Bailey got a barbar-q sandwich and Sam got  
a gyro. They were just finishing up their meal when the sounds of angry  
voices filled the area near the refreshment tent.   
  
Bailey was instantly on alert, Sam knew he was always in protection mode.  
He probably even had a gun on him, his back up strapped to his ankle if  
she knew anything about her former boss.   
  
Three men were scuffling, and there was no sign of any security types breaking  
it up. Bailey moved into position. He would only break things up if it looked be  
escalating.   
  
"I said you're a lying cheating son of bitch." The one man was yelling.  
"Cool off, man this is not the place for it." The second man in a red shirt tried to   
back him off.  
"You tell him Hank, she's your woman." The third man added fuel to the fire.   
  
Bailey motioned to Sam to keep back. He didn't want anyone hurt if fists started  
flying.   
  
The angry guy cursed again and swung, red shirt countered him and he went   
down. Bailey hoped he stayed down but he wasn't that smart.   
"Now Hank just walk away, we don't need to be fighting." Red shirt backed  
off then turned and started to walk away.  
"Like hell I will." Hank got up off the grass and grabbed a chair from the eating   
area and was about to hit red shirt with it from behind.  
That was when Bailey jumped in and stopped him.   
"No, you don't mister." Bailey grabbed the chair in mid swing and ripped it out  
of his grip.   
Man number three didn't like that and picked up a chair of his own to get into  
things. Red shirt turned back with all the noise and managed to duck, but the  
chair hit Sam who'd moved into position to see if Bailey needed help.   
She went down, a blow to the head.   
Red shirt took out the third guy as Bailey glared at Hank.   
"Don't even think about it, I'm in no mood for this." Bailey growled at him.  
Hank knew the strength it had taken to disarm him, he backed off.   
  
"Someone call for the EMT guys, this lady is hurt." Red shirt yelled.   
  
Bailey's heart was in his throat as he heard those words. He turned and saw  
that it was Sam laying on the grass. He was beside her in an instant, she  
was awake but looked dazed.   
"Sam, Sam sweetheart can you see me?" Bailey looked into her blue eyes,  
there was a lump on her temple and a small red mark from where the chair  
had struck her.   
  
"Thanks for your help mister. That guy would have cold cocked me if you hadn't  
stepped in." Red shirt told Bailey.  
  
"You're welcome. Where are those EMT's?" Bailey looked up then back at Sam.  
"Are you hurt anywhere else? Your neck or back?" Bailey asked her.   
  
"No, just my head." Sam moaned.   
  
"Move aside please coming through." A lady EMT and her partner a very tall   
black man carrying a medical box. Pushed through the crowd.  
  
"What happened?"   
  
"There was a fight and this lady got hit with a flying folding chair."   
"She was in by stander." Someone added.   
  
"Let me get a look at you ma'am." The senior EMT knelt beside Sam and  
checked her eyes.   
  
"Can you tell me her age and name please?" The woman EMT asked Bailey.  
"Samantha Waters, she's 36. As far as I know she's not taking any medications."  
  
"How do you feel? Any blurred vision?" He asked Sam.   
  
"No, I'm better now. It was just that first minute after he hit me I saw stars."   
She blinked.   
  
"Stay laying down for a few more minutes. I'll check you over. Any medical   
history you need to tell me about?"   
  
"No, I don't think so."   
  
Bailey was watching with concern written all over his face. He was scared to   
death Sam was hurt worse than it looked.   
  
They checked her blood pressure and gave her a ice pack for her head.   
"I don't have any reason to take you to the hospital, if you aren't having   
blurred vision, you're just going to have a real good head ache. I'd suggest  
taking the rest of the day easy. If you have stabbing pain, I'd suggest   
seeing your own doctor."   
  
He had her sit up, then slowly stand up. "How's that feel, any dizziness now?"  
  
"No, just a head ache." Sam lifted the ice pack back to her head.   
  
"Thank both for your help." Bailey told the EMT as they packed up their   
equipment.  
  
"Yes, thank you for getting her so fast." Sam added.   
  
"Just doing our job, glad we could help." He nodded.   
  
"It's a little after two want me to take you home and come back for Chloe?"  
Bailey asked. He still looked worried. Sam knew that look.   
  
"That might me a good idea, do you mind?"   
  
"No, of course not. Come on," he put an arm around her shoulder and walked   
slowly with her to the parking area.   
  
Sam was not happy she'd been injured but she was kind of liking the way Bailey  
was treating her. He kept his arm around her until they reached the truck.  
"Bailey I'm not hurt that bad. You don't have to mother me."   
  
"He opened the door for her. I know Sam, but seeing you laying there scared  
me." He confessed. He was standing in the door after she climbed into the truck.  
If he'd been any other man, Sam would have expected him to kiss her.   
The vibe she was getting from him. They way he looked at her.   
  
Bailey was thinking he wanted to kiss her. He almost needed to kiss her, but he  
stopped the urge, it wasn't the place, or the time for a first kiss. He stepped  
back and said. "I'll go tell Chloe what's happened. Are you alright?"   
  
"Yes, Bail I'm fine. Don't scare her, tell her I'm fine first." Sam reminded him.  
  
"I know, I'll be back soon." He closed her door and walked off.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Chloe your mom is fine, but she had a little accident."   
  
"Oh, no Mom?" Chloe went towards Bailey, he stopped her and hugged her.   
  
"She' OK, she just hit her head. The EMT's said she would be fine if she took it  
easy for the rest of the day. I'm going to take her home and then come back  
for you later."   
  
"Are you sure she's OK?" Chloe searched his face, she'd know if he was lying.   
  
"Yes,"   
  
"Then I was going to ask if I could sleep over with Sara. I've done it a bunch of  
times before."   
  
"Is Sam alright?" Sara's mom asked.  
  
"Yes, the EMT's checked her over. Is this their idea or have they cleared it with   
you?" Bailey knew how girls could be.   
  
"No, they asked permission we just needed to ask Sam when she came back."  
  
"Then I guess it will be fine, as long as Sam has allowed this before?"   
  
"Yes, Chloe has slept over several times." she nodded.   
  
"Alright then, I expect you to call your mom later. And if for some reason she   
wants you home once I tell her not back talk, got it?" Bailey told her.   
  
"I know, thanks." Chloe nodded.   
  
"What about PJ's are you going to stop by for your stuff later?"   
  
"The girls are the same size, they can share." Sara's mom grinned.  
  
"Alright, you be good." Bailey patted Chloe's shoulder.   
  
"I will." She grinned, then ran back to the booth.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"You're welcome, you take care of Sam."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"What's this?" Sam asked when Bailey stopped the truck at the local food store.   
  
"It's a surprise, but I guess it's only half a surprise now, I'm going to make us   
dinner. Just the two of us, Chloe is spend the night with Sara, if you don't mind."  
He added.   
  
"No, she sleeps over all the time. You're going to cook for me a Malone?"   
Sam teased. She knew he was a good cook.   
  
"I am, now sit here a relax I'm be right back." Bailey left the truck running and   
went inside for the things he needed. He was making chicken parmesan and he   
also picked up Sam's favorite ice cream for dessert. He'd prefer cheese cake but  
the dinner was for her.   
  
"That was fast, what are we having?"   
  
"You'll see, no peeking." Bailey set the bag in the back seat.   
  
Once they were back at the house, he helped her inside. Sam protested the   
entire time that she felt fine now. The ice pack had helped with her head, and  
the aspirin she'd taken was working too. But he insisted.   
  
"You lay down for a little while and I'll call you when dinner is ready."   
  
"Ok, boss I'll try." Sam made a face at his retreating back. 


	6. chap 6

At Her Door 6  
Bailey sighed he couldn't believe he was about to kiss Sam after all the years  
He'd dreamed about doing so. The dinner had been so wonderful, and romantic. He helped her to clear the dishes off the table. He turned her to  
Face him when they returned to the dinning room. Kissing her gently at  
First then deepening the kiss.   
Sam responded, umming under her breath. Wrapping her hands and arms  
Around his strong body. " Bailey," she breathed and reached up for more  
When he parted their mouths. She had been hoping he'd kiss her, ever since  
He'd arrived unannounced the day before. She'd been wondering what it  
Would be like if he kissed her. It was heaven. It was what she'd been missing  
All this time. She'd loved her husband but the hole leaving Bailey behind had  
Left in her life was much bigger than his death had been.   
Sam sighed and eagerly kissed Bailey, he was a great kisser himself. He was  
Holding back, she could tell. She knew him to well to believe there wasn't more passion waiting to be released.   
"Bail, let me have it all. I know you're holding back."  
"Sam, are you sure? Do you think we can be a couple like this? Are you ready for a man in your life?" Bailey was so scared she wouldn't return his love, that she was just seeking him out in her depression, to feel better.   
"I love you Bail. The shift from friend to this was gradual, but it's there."  
"I love you Samantha, but I want there to be a future for us." He looked deeply into her eyes. His own dark eyes dark with emotion.   
"I want my future to include you. I've missed you so much this past year."  
Sam smoothed her hands over his wide shoulders. " I don't know why it took so long for me to realize, you where what was missing from my life."   
"I think, we should continue this upstairs. There is to much of a chance of being discovered here." Bailey smiled at her.   
"I agree, I'm don't want to be interrupted." Sam smiled back.   
Even though Chloe had arranged to spend the night with her friend. Bailey wasn't taking any chances. He swept her off her feet into his strong arms and  
Carried her to the bedroom.   
Laying her on the bed, he kissed her deeply again. Sam was in heaven, she'd never thought she'd find such happiness again. She was content to raise her   
Daughter and live her life alone. But Bailey was making her feel things she'd  
Thought were gone from her life forever.   
Bailey kissed her mouth her neck, down her throat. She moaned her delight at his attentions. She was eager to see more of him, the small glimpses she'd had  
The past two days made her curious for more.   
Bailey assisted her to remove his shirt, "Bail, you are so powerful. You've been hiding this from me for all this time?"  
"Not hiding, just not flaunting it." Bailey kissed her hand, lifting it from his chest.  
Sam was eager to touch him, but he was to inpatient for even more contact.  
They made love quickly the first time then more slowly the second.   
  
Laying together afterwards, Sam felt like she was dreaming. The man she'd  
been looking for all this time had always been right there, under her nose.   
  
"I love you Bail, you do know that don't you?"  
  
" Yes, and I love you Samantha, I want to wake up with you in my arms every  
day from now on." Bailey kissed her temple.   
  
"I think we can arrange that." Sam smiled and snuggled in even closer.   
  
end 


End file.
